


The Trouble We Go Through

by oldestcharm



Category: S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldestcharm/pseuds/oldestcharm
Summary: There's no reason to believe the LAPD. After all, they're infamously corrupt.
Relationships: Ira/Eric (S.W.A.T.)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	The Trouble We Go Through

**Author's Note:**

> IDK. Can't get this out of my head, I guess.

They bolt out of the building as though they're on speed — which, for the record, is not the case — and pile into their car. Eric is muttering under his breath as he fumbles with the car keys and Ira, despite feeling like he'd just been cheated out of everything he's ever believed in, has to lay a hand on his thigh to keep him focused.

"Just—" he says, but immediately chokes on the literal air, unwillingly leaving room for Eric to work himself into a fit.

"What the fuck," Eric says and his knuckles are white against the wheel. "What the _fuck_. _What the fuck_."

"Okay, so that was bad," Ira admits and he's about to add to it, but once again Eric manages to get there before him.

"Bad?!" Eric hisses as he takes the car out of the parking lot. "We're _done_."

Ira scoffs and rolls his eyes, "We're not done."

"We promised an origin story! We can't tell them... _that_."

Ira sighs and shakes his head furiously. "But we _both_ saw it," he reasons.

Eric shoots him a look which last a little longer than it necessarily has to, raising questions about road safety. "And we were _both_ on LSD."

"Doesn't matter," Ira says and waves his hand dismissively, "we _saw_ _the same thing_."

"What are you saying?" Eric asks and he sounds so miserable and dejected Ira wants to shake it out of him.

"Listen— It's the LAPD. Just another cover up; this time with a side of gaslighting." Ira angles his entire body to face Eric and lowers his voice. His hand slides up Eric's thigh just a couple of inches, which is one hundred percent, a coincidence. "Those guys were smug assholes. They were never gonna tell us the truth. We gotta keep pushing, baby."

"You think they lied?" he asks, mouth slack.

Ira squeezes his thigh. "Why else do you think they stalled? They wanted to screw us from the beginning. They don't have respect for real journalism." He sniffs then, a calculated gesture of hurt feelings and dignity.

"Alright," Eric says, bracing himself and his hands tighten on the wheel. He nods to himself and narrows his eyes. "Next we gotta— try it again."

Ira nods along. He's always on board when Eric provides such reasonable methods. "Very scientific. I like it."

"Tonight?" Eric asks and his eyes fall onto his lap, just for a moment, before he shoots a brief, but sly look at Ira.

"I have no objections," Ira says with nonchalance he doesn't feel.

"It's a date, then." Eric says and _oh_ , he's busted.

Still, that's not a bad thing.


End file.
